Corazón de Alcachofa
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Porque el prefería hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para poder llegar al corazón de su amado. [BL/YAOI/One-Shot/Ereri/Patata no se drogó] Denle una oportunidad, no se dejen guiar por el título rarito (?)


**Buenos días, cochinillos del señor. **

**No se dejen engañar por el título... ni la primera frase :cc no estoy drogada, se los juro por el Ereri.**

**¡Adivinen que cené anoche!**

**Mas notas al final~**

* * *

><p>Mi novio, Levi, es como una alcachofa<p>

Como las alcachofas del modo que las cocinaba mi madre. Las compraba, las hervía, preparaba un aderezo y las debías comer, hoja por hoja, capa por capa. Eran simples pero deliciosas, hasta llegar a la parte más deseada: El corazón.

Ella tranquilamente podía ir al mercado y comprar los corazones ya limpios, o cortarles las hojas y ponerlos a hervir, pero no sería lo mismo. No tenía el juego y especialidad de ir quitándole las hojas hasta llegar al corazón.

Por eso, mi novio es como ellas.

Mucha gente lo ignoraba porque quizás era demasiado esfuerzo enamorarlo. O se rendían con las primeras hojas, las más ásperas y amargas, juzgándolo por estas.

Cuando me enamoré de él, vi una alcachofa. Vi una persona que tenía que ir desnudando poco a poco para llegar a su parte más deliciosa y codiciada: Su corazón.

Al principio era amargo, cortante, frío y sádico conmigo. Le hablaba y me ignoraba, me golpeaba, me hablaba de una manera gélida… pero seguí siendo persistente. No podía ser tan cobarde como para espantarme por esas primeras capas amargas.

A medida que avanzaba por mi camino, se iba ablandando. Poco a poco se fue abriendo un poco hacia mí, tomamos confianza. Iba descubriendo pequeñas cosas de él, a veces delicadas, algunas mañas. Su obsesión con la limpieza o su manera de tomar las tazas. Su particular gusto por el café, y aunque no lo demuestre mucho, adora las cosas dulces pero no empalagosas. El chocolate, las gomitas, los malvaviscos, alfajores, el Nougat, el caramelo, el maní de distintas maneras, el crocante….

Cuando poco a poco iba llegando al centro, desnudándolo, dejándolo expuesto hacia mí, pude descubrir que es muy frágil y blando. Mi novio tiene una familia disfuncional, muchas veces le rompieron el corazón cuando buscaba consuelo y el calor de un cuerpo ajeno debido a su condición. Él estaba roto por dentro. Al quitar esas hojas, quizás algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por el camino.

Estaba llegando poco a poco a su corazón, había quitado todas esas capas que conllevaban paciencia hasta enamorarlo completamente.

A punto de terminar mi camino, a punto de llegar a su corazón, tenía una última capa de protección. Su último recurso para que lo dejara. Como una alcachofa, tenía espinas y filamentos que cubrían la parte más deliciosa. Esos filamentos eran negación, eran su negación a que estaba por terminar completamente enamorado de mí. Fue graciosa esa última parte, verlo sonrojarse con mi compañía, o tratar de evitar mí presencia inútilmente. Insultándome más de la cuenta y rehuyendo de mi mirada. Era demasiado bonito y tierno.

Al lograr arrancar esas fibras del final, por fin tuve en frente lo que esperé al largo camino de conocerlo: Su corazón. Al conseguirlo, él se entregó completamente a mí. Lo cuido ya que es mi logro haberlo alcanzado.

Hay gente que se entrega fácilmente. Son los corazones como los que puedes comprar ya limpios en el mercado.

Hay otras personas, que aunque quieren que las conozcan, se dejan cautivar y entregan su corazón a gente que no hace mucho esfuerzo. Puedes cortarles las hojas y hervir los corazones.

Yo prefiero ir probando capa a capa, haciendo el esfuerzo hasta llegar al corazón, para disfrutarlo como es debido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hola que tal, ¿Les gustó? xD<br>Lo sé, Lo sé, parece que me hubiera drogado al escribir esto ¡Pero no es así! :c

Bueno, con respecto a mis otros fics, Tengo ya listo para subir Experimentales, aunque no lo voy a hacer hasta que no tenga listo el capítulo 2 de Intercambio de Amor. Además, tengo 3 fanfics nuevos para subir o3ó estoy en llamas (?) BI (TIS GERL IS ON FAIEEEEEER)

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen uno de sus hermosos review, si, esos que me encantan pero que nunca me dejan onó

Si tienen ganas, pásense por mi perfil. Si no tienen, pásense igual.  
>Como sea, saluditos y muchos amoroseos para todo el que esté leyendo esta última frase<p>

Patatapandicornio


End file.
